Character Book - Sadistic Demons OC's
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: I will be updating the Characters as the Fanfics Progress onwards. PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE MY ACTUAL FICS! Ratings: T and M (History Reasons for some Characters)
1. Content

This is a character book, for all my OC's in all my Fanfics. Please ready before reading the Fanfics!

* * *

1. Kuroko no Basuke - Riaka Kuroishian

2. Hetalia - Rire Licrone

3. Man - Cynthia "Walker" (She doesn't really have a last name.)

4. Naruto - Chikaku Shinkusuna (Anbu/Akatsuki/Orochimaru)

5. Kingdom Hearts - Rixian (Organization XIII Side member.) - Riain (Rixian's Somebody)

6. Vampire Knight - Sakura Akashiroi

7. Inazuma Elven - Nexia Tezina

8. Noir - Sākita Mūritakō

9. Bleach - Rei and Mei Akatsuki (ReiMei Akatsuki)

10. Mirai Nikki - Akiyume Kizuna


	2. Kuroko no Basuke - Riaka Kuroishian

Name: Riaka Kuroishian  
Kanji: ライカ 黒いシアン

Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Height: 168 cm _(5' 6")_  
Weight: 63.5kg _(140 lbs)_  
Birthday: October 22nd, Libra  
Blood type: AB  
Eyes: Heterochromia  
_(Right Eye: Cyan, Left Eye: Grey)_

Team: Teikō _(former)_ | Kaijō High  
Position: Small Forward _(No.6)_  
Talent: Interceptions | Formless Shooting.

Love Interest: Daiki Aomine.  
Colour: Cyan or Grey.

Personality: Caring and competitive at the same time. Riaka always thinks of her friends before herself when it comes to them being hurt or in danger. She can't read atmospheres properly so, things that aren't meant to come out will come out as instead. She hates losing just like Aominecchi. She copies Murasakibara and Kise with the nicknames sometimes. But she does call Aomine, Ahomine like most of the group. Bakagami doesn't exist in her vocabulary it is usually Kusogami _(Fucking Ka"gami") _or BakaTaiga _(Stupid Taiga) _From their time in America as children.


	3. Hetalia - Rire Licrone

**Name:** Rire Licorne  
**Meaning: **Laughter/Laugh. Unicorn.**  
Age:** 16**  
Gender:** Female**  
Specimen:** Wolf _(Human)_**  
Country:** Rire is part of Canada _(The small French section in: Alberta)_ But is mostly part of France. _(That small Island near Italy, and above the other two.)_**  
Family:** Francis Bonnefoy _(Cousin)_ Matthew Williams _(Lost-Cousin)_**  
Crush:** Antonio Carriedo

**Favorite Colour:** Purple or Red  
**Eye Colour:** Heterochromatic | Left: Blue, Right: Red  
**Hair Colour:** Orange/Red  
**Animal:** Wolf.  
**Symbol:** Unicorn.

**Nicknames Are:**

○ Antonio - Risa _(Laugh; Plus its "Rire" in Spanish)_  
○ Francis - Chaton _(Kitten)_  
○ Gilbert - Liebe _(Love)_

○ Vargas Brothers - Ri  
○ Ludwig - Farbe _(Colour) (Her eyes are heterochromatic: Left; Red, Right; Blue)_

○ Alfred - Heroine _(They are Best Buds. Every Hero needs a Heroine.)_  
○ Arthur - Fox _(He thinks she is Sly)_  
○ Matthew - Colibri _(French for Hummingbird) (Since Canada is known for French as well)_

○ Roderich and Elizaveta - Nevet_("Rire" = Hungarian)  
_  
○ _(You will find out, later on)_ - Le or Latter

Anyway. Rire is basically, the cousin of the annoying and perverted Francis Bonnefoy, yet childhood friend of the other members of the BTT _(Antonio and Gilbert)_. She is the only one of the French nobles known as the "Xiron's" that is a loup-garou _(French for Werewolf)_ and also the only one who knows that Antonio is in fact the only vampire within the Spanish nobles.

The Xiron's have never known to have a werewolf gene, and due to not knowing Rire is a werewolf, is exactly why Rire left and moved it with Francis, before moving in with Antonio after finding out that he was like her. Another child with an unexpected gene.

They have liked each other, but never admitted it. Though they are attempting gravely to hide their secret of their specimens from their family, and other friends. Oh, and they did both admit when they were younger that they had a crush on each other, but nothing more.

Rire lives with Antonio, while Lovino had moved out and went to stay with his brother _(Feliciano)_, Ludwig and Gilbert.


	4. D Gray-Man - Cynthia Walker

_Cynthia represents Envy and replaced Road (since her status is Unknown)_  
_She is Allen's real older sister. (Please remember she is my Own Character)  
And Envious of many girls who know Allen, including Road, Lulu Bell and Lulu Bell's maid.  
She has a major thing for Devit and a little on Jasdero, but treats him like a brother.  
Cynthia loves winding Lero up as well as Skin with Jasdevi._

**Name:** Cynthia  
**Kana Name**  
_- しんしあ_  
_- せんぼう_  
**Rōmanji Name**  
- _Shinshia_  
- _Senbou_  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:**_ Physically:_ 16/17 | _Chronologically:_ 18/19  
**Status:** Alive  
**Date of Birth:** October 22  
**Affiliation:** Noah Family  
**Memory:** Envy  
**Weapons:** Knives/Scythe (Later On)  
**Race:** Noah  
**Blood Type:** AB  
**Nationality:** English  
**Height:** 166.4 cm (5'5 1/2") | 175 cm (5' 7") _(Current)_  
**Weight:** 51 kg (113 lbs) | 54 kg (120 lbs) _(Current)_  
**Family:** Allen Walker _(Younger brother)_

**_Appearance:_** Cynthia is a slender girl who is slightly underweight for her height and yet fairly small for her age but the eldest between Allen and herself. According to Cross Marian she has a bra size of a C cup that borderlines a D cup. Unlike Allen, who has creamy pale peach skin and the cursed eye, Cynthia has the same colour skin, just a little more tanned, and instead of the marking Allen has, her make up is slightly similar, but more similar to Jasdero's and Devit's. She has waist length white hair, and sea blue eyes _(in her human form)_. Her hair doesn't change for her Noah form, though only her skin colour changes to the umber skin tone and she has golden eyes with the stigmata across her forehead, that is usually covered by her fringe.

Her clothing style is slightly similar to Devit's though more, British punk than American punk, due to her being born in England and Devit being born in America. Though that's more for her Noah Appearance, her Human Appearance becomes more elegant and posh, even though her childhood was bad.

In her human form she is usually seen wearing dresses, though only within the Mansion, once she is outside she is more known to wear feminine versions of masculine old suits for English men, minus the top hat. When wearing dresses, she is seen either wearing converse _(Due to hating heeled shoes)_ or flat shoes with stockings/tights. The dresses have to be close to her knees, unless they are traditional dresses like her Japanese and Chinese Kimono's which reach to her mid-thighs. The suits she wears outside, must be either black or gray, she hates white suits, due to them getting easily dirty. Sometimes her fringe is pinned back by a blue headband with a skull broach on the side.

During her Noah form, she is either seen wearing a casual punk tartan black and white pleated skirt that stops mid-thigh length, and a red and black gothic tank top, that is ripped a tad across the chest and back _(Due to previous fights with Lulu Bell whilst she is in her cat form)_ Her legs are covered with either one thigh high stocking, that is layered with a black fishnet stocking of the same length and a bow on the side, and her other leg would be covered with a knee high stripped sock. Her feet would be protected by a pair of platform punk heeled boots with chains across the back. Sometimes she has been seen wearing a similar jacket to Devit's and is usually accused of stealing his jacket. Other times she is seen wearing red thigh high stockings with knee high converses. A shirt that is ripped and shows of her stomach, plus her jacket hangs more off her elbows than her shoulders. Her hair changes between, being down, to scruffy pigtails, to a pony tail similar to Kanda's, but more messy. Same with her human form her fringe is sometimes fringe pinned back by a red headband with a butterfly broach on the side. Instead of a blue one with a skull broach. When she is on important missions with Tyki or Lulu Bell, she could be seen wearing a feminine version to Tyki's suit he wears.

Her make up is usually like Jasdero's and Devit's, but over the years it has changed and became a lot less heavier, and is only usually one eye with more detail than the other, and that's the eye that is similar to Allen's cursed eye. Also she wear's violet or red lipstick with a hint of lip gloss, but not all the time. It has been noted in the Exorcist's profile on Cynthia, that she has been seen wearing two bracelets on her right wrist, a golden ring with her birthstone on her left middle finger, and a silver necklace with a heart locket around her neck, which sometimes changes to a black chained necklace with a purple butterfly.

**_Personality:_** Cynthia is the Noah of Envy. After Road trapped her during the war between the Noah's and exorcists, her personality changed. She had become more untrustworthy and rude towards other Noah's and Exorcists.

She is like Tyki, where she has her **"light"** side and her **"dark"** side. Though her dark side is more like Allen's _(Her brother)_ where it is only shown if a few things are mentioned. Mostly, when Allen is mentioned, Tyki's teasing or her weight and height. She is clingy around the Twins because they are always messing around and winding people up, causing trouble and it was noted by Road that she is **"like"** the twins and Jasdero announced her as his older sister during one of the meetings after she attacked Lero with a pie, that the umbrella dodged and soon hit Tyki, causing him to get annoyed, everyone else to laugh, and her running for her life. When she was on her first mission with Road, they had spotted some exorcists which Cynthia soon ran away recognizing one of them as Allen.

Sometimes she could be extremely jealous when she saw Devit and Jasdero being chased by girls, Allen with Lenalee and sometimes Tyki as he would walk around during missions, and girls would walk up to him, and engage in conversations. Though she didn't think Tyki would notice, yet he did and later revealed it to her, that he knows she gets jealous of other girls. It was also noted by Mimi, that she is easily jealous of pretty girls, and people with kind parents due to her past.  
Cynthia is stubborn when it comes to her feelings for others and attempts to deny them, but fails and everyone can see her actual feelings. Allen had noted in the past she was really easy to read by saying **"She is like an open book."** to Leo, Tyki as well as Cynthia herself. It was also said because of this she is easy to tease.

When she is around children _(e.g. Eeez)_ she becomes protective and won't let anything harm them _(even if it means destroying the Akuma's herself.)_ Also she has refused many requests to play poker against others since she was noted as "The Doppelganger" after the people who Allen had played against, were told by him, that he has a sister, who looked just like him, but female and no mark on her face, instead her make up was similar. Though refused to play in front of little children, because of her vulgar language when she played, and the fact that she could be easily manipulated in some adult games involving betting.

Being in her Noah Appearance, she is still cheerful, though more stubborn, easily angered and sadistic towards her own clan _(noted by Road for when she attempted to cut Tyki for teasing her)_ as well as humans, and exorcists. Though sometimes she is embarrassed, her loyalty level compared to Lulu Bell is quite low and she would give a damn if some one more superior to her was hurt. Cynthia is sometimes like Kanda where she will not talk, and will literally start on someone _(like Kanda and Allen)_ and the one she usually starts on is Mimi, which ends up with the two of them fighting. Comparing her Noah appearance to her Human, when she is in her Human Appearance, she is more vulnerable and persuaded more that usual, her stubbornness fades, and her temper is lowered a little, but she could still be worked up when called little or any mentions of Allen. _(Like when Road was talking about how she had stabbed Allen with one of her candles.)_

**Personal Stats:**

Education: 3  
Affinity: 3  
Battle Ability: 4  
Mental: 3  
Flexibility: 5  
Activeness: 4

Short Temper: 4  
Skinship: 4  
Pride: 4  
Talkative: 2  
Loyalty: 2  
Persuasion: 3

Romance: 3  
Rescue: 2  
Sixth Sense: 3  
Cooperativeness: 2

**_History:_** When Allen disappeared after their parents had disappeared, the two were split, Cynthia was taken in by Tyki and Lulu Bell, while Allen was taken by Mana. She can't remember much of her childhood at all. She became best friends with the twins and Tyki, but didn't approve of how Tyki was sometimes, so she stuck with the Twins. Her Noah gene activated when she first met the Millennium Earl, and had her first fight against the twins, to much sadness she lost, but forgave them.

During Cynthia's time with the Noah clan, before she started going on real missions and looking for Exorcists. She really did not get along with Lulu Bell at all, whenever the women used to fetch her for the Earl, she would run away and made sure Tyki was the one who came to get her. That was when she really liked Tyki and looked up to him as an older brother, since they were only a few years of age apart. So she waited for Tyki to come and get her, but this time Road was the one, she didn't mind Road when she was younger, they got along pretty darn well, so she followed Road and Road explained to Cynthia, that Tyki has a human life that he takes care off every now and then. That is how Cynthia found out about Momo and Clark, before Eeez had joined Tyki little human party. Cynthia understood that well, and requested the Earl to only send either Tyki or Road to fetch her, whenever he needed her, which he sincerely granted.

As she grew up, she sort of clung to Tyki a lot and became very jealous when Road was with him, even though they were related by adoption, and Cynthia was nothing to Tyki, she still was jealous. This is when she started to Envy Road's attention she got from Tyki, and started to dislike Tyki. During these moments of jealousy she experienced every so often she explored the Library and looked for information on people like Exorcists the story of Noah, what Innocence is, Dark Matter, Akuma, she literally looked into everything. Her main goal was to find out, what the Noah Clan was, and why the Earl needed them. During her time looking in the Library, she met one of the twins, when she was going to grab a book. The twin scared the life out of her and she as people normally do, screamed, which caused Tyki and Road to run into the Library. Road ran over to her, and calmed her down as Tyki looked at the twins, and sighed. Tyki had introduced the Twins as little brats and mischievous teen rebels. Told her which was which, Jasdero being the blonde and Devit being the eldest twin. Though to Road and Tyki's surprise, Cynthia became great friends with the twins, which meant there would be more trouble within the mansion.

After a few years of being with 'The Noah Clan' she was out with Jasdevi and noticed a similar white to her own hair colour and followed it. Soon finding it was her little brother she was a little shocked, angered and happy all mixed together. She had seen her brother with a girl _(Lenalee)_ which she did not approve. Though the other part was his eye, that was cursed. She was angry at the Earl for not telling her, about Allen. Angry at Allen for trying to bring his adoptive father back. Happy because her brother was alive and shocked because they were enemies, with her being Noah and him being an Exorcist, their small family reunion which would bound to happen soon, probably won't go down to well.


	5. Naruto - Chikaku Shinkusuna

**_Personal Information:_**

_Name:_ Chikaku Shinkusuna

_Name Meaning: _Near Crimson sand. (Meaning whereever she goes, there will always be blood and sand.)

_Age:_ 17

_Sex:_ Female.

_Birthday:_ 01/22

_Bloodtype:_ A

_Height:_ 168.5cm

_Weight:_ 45.5kg

_Kekkei Genkai:_ Chikōri | 血氷 | BloodIce

_Clan:_ Shinkusuna | 真紅砂 | Crimsonsand

* * *

**_Ninja Information:_**

_Registration ID:_ 022896.

_Hidden Village:_ Suna.

_Rank: Anbu._

_Current:_ Missin-nin and Medical-nin.

_Team(s):_ Akatsuki - Deidara and Tobi.

* * *

**_Advancement Data:_**

_Academy Grad Age:_ 6

_Chuunin Exam Age_: -

_Anbu Age:_ 10 [left at the age of 14]

_Kekkai Genkai Activated:_ Part 1: 6, Part 2: 10 and Part 3: 14.

_Known Elements:_ _Fūton_ (風遁), _Suiton_ (水遁), Jinton (迅遁) and Hyōton (氷遁).

_Weapons:_ Ice Scythe, Scorpian Shuriken, Kunai's, Shuriken's, Mirror, Radio, File, Wire, Needles, Needle Launcher, Exploding notes, Windmill Shuriken and Ice Needles.

_Summonings:_ Arctic Wolf called Kimiko.

_Chakra:_ Blue, Green and Pink [Kekkai Genkai]

* * *

**_Jutsu:_**

_Ninjutsu: _Kugutsu no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Suna Shuriken, Kai

_Genjutsu:_ Kokohi no Jutsu, Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu, Magen • Jubaku Satsu, Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu, Nehan Shouja no Jutsu, Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu and Kokuangyou no Jutsu.

_Taijutsu: _Hayai supīdo senpū, Jūroku Ren Konbo, Suna Kage Buyou, and Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi.

_Medical Ninjutsu:_ Healing Technique_,_ Shōsen Jutsu, Wide Healing and Saibō no Kasseijutsu

_Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu: _Chikōri to kaze no jutsu: Reijingu shinku yuki no arashi

_Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu: _Chikōri: Yuki Arashi Danpen, Chikōri: Kōri Tanken Gensō, Puraimaru tsubaki gyakusatsu: Chikōri keimusho and Chikōri: Kōri Keimusho, Taki Kōzui.

_Kekkai Genkai Taijutsu:_ -

_Kekkai Genkai Summoning Jutsu: _Chikōri kuchiyose no jutsu: Hokkyoku ōkami Kimiko

* * *

Kimiko's Jutsu:

Dynamic Marking, Piasu kōri kiba,

* * *

_Ninjutsu: 傀儡の術__, 口寄せの術__, 分身の術__, 影分身の術__, 多重影分身の術__, すな 手裏剣__, 解_

_Taijutsu: 早い スピード 旋風__, 16連コンボ__, すな 影 舞踊 __and クローンスピニングヒールドロップ__._

_Medical Ninjutsu: 掌仙術 __and 細胞の活性術__._

_Kekkai Genkai Ninjutsu: 血氷 と 風 の術__: レイジング、 真紅 雪 の あらし__,_

_Kekkai Genkai Genjutsu: 血氷__: ゆき あらし 断片__, 血氷： 氷 短剣 幻想__, プライマル椿ギャクサツ： 血氷刑務所 __and 血氷： 氷刑務所、滝洪水。_

_Kekkai Genkai Taijutsu: -_

_Kekkai Genkai Summoning Jutsu: 血氷 口寄せ の 術： 北極 オオカミ きみこ__,_

* * *

_Kimiko's Jutsu:_

_ダイナミック マーキング__, ピアス氷牙_

* * *

**_Mission's Completed:_**

_D-Rank:_ 60

_C-Rank:_ 32

_B-Rank:_ 11

_A-Rank:_ 5

_S-Rank:_ 1

* * *

**_Others:_**

_Family:_ Luna Kyuubiichi [Younger sister] and Sasori [Adoptive brother/Career]

_Crush (es):_ Deidara.

_Likes (as friends):_ Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Tobi.

_Hates:_ Hidan, Kakazu, Kiba, Gai, Lee, Kabuto, Jiraya and Orochimaru.

_Weakness (es):_ Luna

_Likes:_ Ramen, Deidara, Art, Ice, Breeze and Puppets.

_Nindo_: What is there ninja way?

_Goal(s):_ What is there goal of being a Ninja?

* * *

_**Personality:**_

* * *

_**Appearance: **__Chikaku has long wavy red hair, with a side fringe, which partially covers her right eye. Her eyes are a shade of purple, that changes to gold with a red ring around the pupil, when her kekkai genkai is activated. She has a curvacious body, pale skinned. Her outfits are multiple, she still has outfits from when she lived in the Hidden Sand, and now has the Akatsuki outfit, as well as her Anbu outfit.  
(They come in handy for missions that involve spying, when Deidara and Sasori are off doing something else.)_

* * *

_**History:**_

* * *

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_

_Chikaku's Kekkai Genkai is based around, Ice mixed with her blood, creating Blood Ice. Each jutsu for the Kekkai Genkai starts with "The Art of _ and BloodIce: _" She can mix her known Elements (Wind, Water, Swift Release and Ice Release) and mix them with her kekkai genkai making her attacks stronger._

_The Kekkai Genkai in her clan (Shinkusuna Clan) skips a generation, which means Chikaku recieved the Bloodline trait instead of her older sister Luna. Her greate grandmother passed the trait onto her grandmother, who passed the dominant genetics onto her mother, which meant it missed Luna and Chikaku recieved the genetic traits of the Chikōri._

_The Chikōri Kekkai Genkai has three types of Genjutsu's, a few Taijutsu's and many Ninjutsu's that come with the bloodline, but have also been created by the user with the active genetics. There are two summoning Jutsu's including Chikaku's Artic Wolf summoning: Kimiko.  
The other two summonings are a dragon (Great Grandmothers) and a shark (Mothers), the Dragon was taught to her mother, though Chikaku didn't want the dragon or Shark and decided to create her own summonings. Only producing one, she plans on creating another summon, with the help of Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi and Kisami._

_Hand Signs for the Jutsu's:_

_Chikōri to kaze no jutsu: Reijingu shinku yuki no arashi - Tori, Uma, Tatsu, I, and Saru._

_Chikōri: Yuki Arashi Danpen - Inu, U, Tatsu, Ne and Hitsuji._

_Chikōri: Kōri Tanken Gensō - Tatsu, Saru, U and Tori._

_Puraimaru tsubaki gyakusatsu: Chikōri keimusho - Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Inu and I._

_Chikōri: Kōri Keimusho, Taki Kōzui. - (Part One) Chikōri: Kōri Keimusho - Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma. | (Part Two) Taki Kōzui - Saru, Ne, Ushi, Tora and I._


End file.
